


Video Games And Struggles

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chaos, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, This is just some random short story that came to me in a dream, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hajime struggles with his feelings and self worth.(On hiatus until further notice)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 17





	1. Flustering Introductions

Today was just like every other day. 

Hajime Hinata woke up at 6 AM sharp, got changed into his suit, and was off on his way to school. Where he pursued his usual schedule of classes and was yet again acquainted with people who irritated him daily. Yet somehow, he still deemed them friends.

Well, he wasn't too sure about Natsumi, because she was pretty harsh at times, but he hoped she at least thought of him as an acquaintance.

He didn't know what he was doing here, but he'd be damned if he let anyone tarnish the sudden good mood he was in because of it. Hajime sat on the side of a fountain, watching the billowing white clouds above as they drifted thousands of miles above the earth. Shining rays of sunlight peeking from the holy view. The sound of water flowing through the fountain under Hajime only made him more relaxed.

It was nice; Being relaxed. It was a rare occurrence for Hajime Hinata, as he was always either at school, working, or sleeping. No in-between.

But with his job being closed for inspection for the day, he found himself with some time to spare.

Unfortunately, everything good comes to an end, and with the sun setting, Hajime knew that he should probably take his leave. He'd stayed too long anyways, he could only hope that the gates were still open. 

What he didn't expect, at all, was for the second he stood to leave, a person would bump into him. Hajime jumped a bit, shocked, and turned to the person who ran into him. His eyes widened as he realized just who this person was. Of course, he knew, he adored every monster in the main course despite them being oppressed simply for being monsters and did his research so he knew at least their names.

And he knew for sure that the girl before him was none other than Chiaki Nanami. It was fairly obvious with the game system clutched in her hands.

"Oh!" She exclaimed tiredly, glancing up from her game to look at him, eyes wide and mouth ajar. She gave him an apologetic look and looked back to her game, moving to walk around Hajime. Her pale pink eyes seeming awfully tired for such a young girl, "Sorry about that-"

"It's fine!" Hajime silently wished to kick himself for interrupting her, wincing slightly as she stopped to look at him again, head tilted in rightful confusion. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm not good with... People." The tall boy blushed sheepishly, the red hue making his gentle green eyes stabs out just a bit more. This only increased as a breathy giggle befell his ears, making his eyes snap back to the girl who had now pocketed her gaming device and offered him a kind smile.

Hajime never wanted to admit to the faint fluttering if his heart at the very sight of her smile. He barely knew her and she was already making him all sorts of flustered. His gaze dropped back to the floor in embarrassment as his cheeks grew even redder than before.

"It's fine." And even though Hajime already knew her name, not that she particularly knew that, she introduced herself, "My name's Chiaki Nanami. What's yours?" 

Eyes flitting up to meet hers again, Hajime couldn't help the intense blush that stretched across his cheeks as he realized she had been watching him. He chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, a dot of sweat rolling down his forehead, "Ah... I'm Hajime Hinata."

Today is the day that started changing Hajime Hinata. For the better.


	2. Not According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki introduces Hajime to class 77.

"C'mon, Hajime, I know you can play better than that." Chiaki's gentle voice urged Hajime carefully.

It's been roughly half a year since the two had met, and they couldn't be closer. At first, they were rather awkward when talking if it wasn't about video games or school, and that period of time was terrible! Both of them wanted nothing more than to smash their heads into walls repeatedly until they were numb to the tension.

Though, as they grew to trust one another, the air between them thinned into an enjoyable, maybe even peaceful, atmosphere. And the duo could often be found just sitting in one another's presence. Silent. Nothing but the sounds others made around them. And yet, they didn't seem at all awkward or scared of thinking they were expected to say something.

Talking became an option, not a necessity like it was before.

And from there, everything progressed smoothly. Hajime was introduced to Chiaki's parents about 3 months into their friendship, and that was when he learned what exactly the person of his affections (yes, you read that right) was. She was a monster; A shapeshifting Hippogriff, to be exact. 

But that did little to deter him from being her friend, he still talked to her because she was still the same person after all. It's not like she could control her species or anything; So why would Hajime have any reason to be upset?

They spent the night at one another's houses, usually passing out piled onto one another after playing video games into the ungodly hours of the morning. Traded clothes every so often, though neither would dare tell any of their other friends, too embarrassing. And the duo even cuddled sometimes.

During their cuddle sessions, which would usually occur when Hajime couldn't sleep and end up accidentally waking Chiaki up at one of their sleepovers, the shapeshifter would use up some of her energy to only shift her wings. And curl them around the both of them like a blanket, arms, and legs wrapped around Hajime's body as she promptly went back to sleep as soon as her head makes contact with his body.

This, of course, always left Hajime with reddened cheeks, but always managed to help him sleep. His arms curling around her small frame as well as he fades from consciousness.

All of those moments led up to now. As Chiaki and he sat at their usual spot on the fountain. Playing video games for the umpteenth time. "I'm sorry! I didn't get that much sleep last night..." The brunette mumbled and whined tiredly as he lost. It wasn't a rare occurrence though, given Chiaki's talent.

"When do you ever?" Chiaki nudged him, giggling a little as he spared her a half-assed glare. Both of them knew he didn't mean it. At least not as much as he hoped he did. "But, seriously, we should probably head inside. Everyone wants to meet you!" Chiaki cheered, grinning as she stood, sliding her gaming devices into her pink bag.

Groaning, Hajime felt the need to pull out his hair but refrained from doing so. Bald spots were not pretty. "But I don't wanna socialize, Mom!" He teased since she usually tried fo get him to do things only a mother really does. It was laughable, considering he was a few months older than her. 

"Well, too bad. Let's go before everyone eats all the cookies...!" Chiaki urged again, slipping her hand into Hajime's and leading him towards the main school building un a light jog. Oblivious to the read that sprang to her friend's cheeks at the simple action, but it was quickly replaced with sheet white as he came face to face with her classmates for the first time.

With the door propped open with her foot, Chiaki must have greeted her peers with her usual kind smile, but Hajime didn't hear it. He was too busy gawking at the group before him. All the students varied in height, weight, size- you name it! But that wasn't what made Hajime so... Surprised. That seemed to be the only word they really fit what he was feeling.

"Your..." Hajime mumbled to Chiaki, who glanced at him, confused, "Your classmates are monsters too?" He asked her, to which she nodded while tilting her head in a questioning manner. She didn't receive any explanation for his sudden giddy behavior as he turned back to the staring group of teens and grinned, "Hello! I'm Hajime Hinata!"

"Woah! It's a Human!" A boy with pasty white skin called out, the only thing differentiating him from a human himself being his pointed ears and slightly shortened stature. He sauntered over to Hajime and squinted his eyes at him, gaze judging and mocking, "Hm, humans seem much uglier up close than I thought..."

"Wh-"

"Move outta the way I gotta take a shit!" A booming voice interrupted a rather large boy pushing past Hahime and rushing towards the nearest bathroom. The human only caught a blurry glance at the bushy tail that followed the burly teen as he stormed down the hall at full speed. "Shitshitshitshithsit-"

"H-hello...!" A timid voice brought Hajime a sense of normalcy in the hectic classroom, and he offered the girl a smile. Taking in her choppy hair and the small bottles of herbs she had on her belt. She seemed pretty human to Hajime, but looks could be deceiving. "I'm M-mikan Ts-Tsumiki... N-nice to- Aah!"

In less than a second, Mikan was sprawled on the floor in a compromising heap of limbs. The white-haired boy and a blonde girl helped her stand, while Hajime just stood awkwardly to the side as Chiaki made sure she was okay. The shy girl apologizing repeatedly, a heavy blush staining her cheeks.

Though, the brunette was sure he heard some pretty loud purring and looked to the source to find a small girl leaned into the touch of a redhead; Who was scratching behind her cat-like ear tenderly. The former had three golden tails, that matched her blonde pigtails, poking out from behind her back, tips covered in a blood-red, and was wearing an orange kimono. While the former looked like the most human out of the bunch, save for her feet and ears, which were replaced with hooves and ears of a horse. A camera hung around her neck and looked a bit dated.

'I wonder what species they are...?'

"You must be the human boy Chiaki has been telling us about." A polite voice eased Hajime from his thoughts, and he got a good look at the girl who approached him.

She had silky, silver hair. Scales scattered her cheeks like freckles and gills lined her neck in almost perfect, straight lines. She seemed to be hooked up to some sort of water filter, and the main container of water sat comfortably around her neck. Hajime could only assume she was a monster that needed water to survive and offered her a smile.

"Yep, that's me. What's your name?" Hajime asked, and only partly registered the fact that Chiaki had returned to his side.

She was watching his interactions with the other closely. Especially his face, as she could probably tell if he didn't like someone by how his nose scrunched up. Hajime was never good at hiding his feelings, after all. It was something his parents always told him when he lied, as it was fairly easy to tell if he was doing so.

"Peko Pekoyama. I am a water nymph. I could inform you of the rest of the classes names if you would like." She asked, a ghost of a smile barely present on her face. You would only be able to see it if you were watching very closely.

Hahime nodded, and gave her a gentle smile as he subtly reached for Chiaki's hand and held it. Squeezing it for comfort. "Yes, please. I don't think I'd be able to get around to everyone before the sun sets."

"Alright, ill do my best to explain everyone's species to the best of a human's understanding." Peko cleared her throat, and even that simple action seemed elegant. She pointed to the blonde who helped Mikan up earlier, and it seemed like the girl was talking to a boy. His hair swirls of black and white hair twisting upward and making him stand out in a crowd.

"That's Sonia Nevermind. Shes a Selkie. No one but the most trusted is able to be anywhere near her seal skin. She hasn't been around human civilization for long due to personal reasons, but is learning to like it." The swordswoman then motioned to the dark-themed boy with the booming voice, "That's Gundam Tanaka. He's a wizard. He's also the reason casting spells on school grounds is banned." Peko explained, and looked at Hajime briefly with a sleepy sigh, "Don't ask."

The trio moved onto another group, Chiaki staying silent to show respect to her classmate, and Hajime found himself admiring Peko's elegance in everything she did. Maybe it just had to do with being a nymph. They were recognized for being just generally beautiful beings.

"That over there," Peko motioned to a boy with bright, shell pink hair, who was complaining about something to the white-haired boy from earlier and a blonde with chubby, pink cheeks. "In order, is Kazuichi Soda, He's a vampire. Nagito Komaeda, an elf. And Fuyuhiko Kuuzuryuu. He's a fallen angel. Again, refrain from asking for details."

"Okay..." Hajime mumbled, scooting a bit closer to the only familiar person in the room, who shot him a smile at the sudden movement. Her entire expression was bright with happiness. Contentment. Hajime couldn't help but admire the slight curve of her nose, and the everlasting pink that stained her cheeks. Curved lashes rimming her pale pink eyes...

'She's so pretty... Wait what-'

"That's Hiyoko Saionji and Mahiru Koizumi." The human only just snapped himself out if his Chiaki-induced trance to hear Peko's continued introductions. "Saionji is a Kitsune, while Koizumi is a kelpie. They're dating, and are fairly open about it. Never interrupt their PDA. It never ends well."

Peko sighed, seeming a bit exhausted from the mere thought, while Chiaki frowned. Patting her friends back and sending her an encouraging smile. "Well, at least we know Hiyoko can handle herself in a fight!" She joked, and it brought a small smile spreading across her face. The swordswoman nodded but didn't reply. Only continuing her introductions.

"Akane Owari. Werewolf. Teruteru Hanamura. Ghoul. Stay away from him. Mikan Tsumiki. Witch. Byakuya Togami. Shapeshifter. Nekomaru Nedai. Were-bear." Peko listed off her classmates, counting them on her fingers as she did so with a blank face. "There's also Ibuki-"

"I-Buki! Mio-da!" A chipper voice sang, interrupting the cool, collected voice of Peko with their own high-pitched one.

Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked to see a... Fairy? Flying right in front of his face, staring at him with wide eyes as she sang. "Cmon human boy! Put it together and whaddya get!?" She acclaimed, getting pretty excited as she urged the human to finish if for her.

"...Ibuki Mioda-"

"Ibuki Mioda!... Oh, you already had it." Ibuki giggled, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as she grinned. Sparkly wings flittering wonderfully behind her and leaving a pile of glitter to collect on the floor a good five feet beneath her. "Ibuki apologizes!"

Peko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in sought irritation as the boisterous fairy seated herself atop of her head. Getting comfortable atop one of her braids. "Its alright, Ibuki. Let's see... Did I miss anyone...?"

"Hm..." Chiaki hummed, poking her chin as she glanced at Hajime, her hand leaving his as they forgot they were even holding hands, to instead support her elbow as she rested her head in her palm. Giving ab easygoing smile to everyone. "You forgot to introduce Ms. Yukizome. She probably stepped out before me and Hajime came in."

"Oh, thank you, Chiaki." Peko smiled the first genuine smile Hajime's seen from her at the gamer, and then looked to the brunette who had a question right on the tip of his tongue. Too bad the nymph beat him to it. "Ms. Yukizome is our teacher. She's also a witch but doesn't use her spells often. Only to clean up after us."

"All of them sound so... Interesting!" Hajime smiled, eyes bright with wonder.

Chiaki thought he looked a bit sad, but the emotion left his face as soon as it had appeared. She tilted her head and made a mental note to ask him about it later. Instead of bringing it up, she sent him a lighthearted smile of her own. Hand resting over her heart.

"Yeah, they really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is insanely short but I promise next chapter will be longer than my usual ones to make up for it


End file.
